warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
WaveClan Founders: Wavecrash and Tidestar (Tidesong) WaveClan is neither as populous as MeadowClan nor as vicious as MarshClan – instead, they are highly adaptable and very hardy, weathering the changing tides and crashing waves of the ocean with unflinching determination. Cats of WaveClan are strong swimmers, as they do battle with the tides and currents of the ocean, and are known to be quite spiritual, placing faith in their ancestors when faced with strife or conflict. In the face of the vastness of the sea, they understand what it means to be humble before a higher power. They are noble and unyielding, intelligent and loving. The Clan was founded by a pair of siblings, Wavecrash and Tidesong. The two were born kittypets, but left their housefolk when Wavecrash began to dream of starry dead cats. He followed these spirits to the beaches, where he and his sister established a home. Other cats joined them, and they formed a Clan. Wavecrash, after being led to the beaches by StarClan, became the Clan's first medicine cat, while Tidesong eventually became the Clan's first leader, taking the name Tidestar. Wavecrash passed away before his sister, and upon his death, Tidestar named the Clan WaveClan, as she credited Wavecrash with bringing them to the beach and starting the whole Clan to begin with. MeadowClan Founder: Meadowstar (Meadowfrost) MeadowClan has the largest territory out of all of the Lost Coast Clans, and, as such, it is also the greatest in numbers. Cats of MeadowClan are intense and swift, well known for their sharp senses and keen observations of their surroundings. They travel far and fast over their lands, and often move in groups, using their numbers to their advantage in any conflict. They are ambitious and loyal, tenacious and proud. The Clan's founder, Meadowfrost, was born a rogue, and was raised alongside her littermates by her mother, her father having abandoned the family. However, her littermates died one by one from sickness, and her mother died of injuries sustained protecting her kits from a coyote. After losing her family, Meadowfrost decided to establish a group where cats could work together to protect one another from the harsh realities of life as a rogue. They were not officially a Clan for a long time, but after Meadowfrost's mate, Elmfeather, lost his brother, Thornbriar, in a dishonorable battle, they adopted the Warrior Code and became a true Clan. MarshClan Founder: Marshstar (Marshclaw) MarshClan territory is inhospitable to many creatures, leaving the Clan with a lack of readily available resources. Consequently, MarshClan is smaller than either of the other Lost Coast Clans – but what MarshClan lacks in numbers, they more than make up for in strength and ferocity. Cats of MarshClan are excellent at enduring hardship and difficult conditions, but are never content to live in them, and are generally accepted as being more brutal than the cats of other Clans in order to compete for more fertile land with more essential resources. They are brave and powerful, fierce and cunning. The Clan's founder, Marshclaw, was originally part of a hostile rogue group that antagonized the Clans that were beginning to establish themselves along the coast. However, Marshclaw fell in love with a Clan cat named Dawnlight. He abandoned the rogue group in order to be with her, and helped the Clans to bring down the rogues in order to protect the life that he built with Dawnlight, but the Clans continued to distrust him because of his origins, and did not accept him into their ranks. Cast out, Marshclaw and Dawnlight were forced to retreat to the salt marshes. Over time, other cats joined them there, and they established their own Clan, along with a family of their own. Some say that Marshstar's blood still lives in MarshClan today.